Yesterday Once More
by Smickan
Summary: Chapter 13: Sometimes getting your school work in on time isn't the only problem at Sun Hill High...Picture the cast around 13 and 14 unless otherwise stated. Light femmeslash in parts.
1. Chapter 1

_Picture the cast all approximately 13/14 years old, unless otherwise stated…_

**Yesterday Once More**

"NO!"

"YES!" Mickey launched forward, tackling Charlie to the ground.

"PISSOFFWEBBONO!" Charlie squeaked and fought against Mickey as he pinned her to the ground, giggling as she batted at his arms. "MICKEYNO!" She shrieked with laughter, trying to stop him tickling her. "Pleasenostop!" She laughed. "GERROFF!"

Mickey smirked and pulled over a pile of freshly cut grass, putting it on top of her head. "Bring it on!" He started to say, before sitting back as she sneezed repeatedly. "Chaz?" he frowned.

"Atischoo!" Charlie sneezed again, pressing a handkerchief against her nose. "Atischoo, atischoo, atischoo!"

Mickey pulled himself to his feet, all but pulling Charlie up with him as she rubbed her eyes and blinked round. ""Not funny…" She sniffed, looking to the main building as a bell rang.

"Funny."

Charlie narrowed her eyes and gave him her best - practised – 'piss off and die' look, before pouncing forward as she knocked Mickey off balance, rubbing his face in the grass. "You were saying?" She giggled, straddling his back.

"Get in, my son!" John Boulton appeared, his uniform almost visible under the mud smears, several of the other boys ambling along behind him, spinning a rugby ball in his hands. "Up for a game?"

"You cheat!" Mickey scowled at John, rolling his sleeve up to show the bruises on his arm from the game before school that morning.

"Do not!" John glared authoratively at Mickey. "You're just a short arsed gimp who don't know the rules!"

"OI!" Mickey squared up to John, pulling himself up to his full height, which was admittedly a whole inch taller than Boulton. "It don't say 'kick people in the head' in no rugby rule book!"

"Ain't my fault you got a kickable 'ead is it!" John's scouse accent rose above Mickey's cockney one and he launched forward aiming a punch at Mickey as Mickey fought back, the others egging them on.

Charlie sighed and rolled her eyes, barely watching as she moved out of the direct line of blows, resigned to the fact that fights between Mickey and John were common place and would happen at least once a day. She glanced up as she heard a shout and blushed scarlet as she saw Smithy dawdling across the field towards them, already egging John and Mickey on with an easy smirk.

"You cockney tosser."

"You scouse wanker!"

"Good comeback." Charlie muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes as the boys continued to fight, holding her breath as Smithy stopped beside her, laughing with Zain.

"With the boys again!" Amber teased, her voice loud enough to be heard by the surrounding group, stopping behind Charlie with Leela, Yvonne and Kerry, who all giggled on command.

Charlie grinned, and looked behind her. "Some of us have it, Am, some of us don't." her grin faltering a little as she saw Kerry. Kerry's eyes instantly honed in on Smithy and she flicked her hair behind her ears, sticking her chest out in front of her as she rested her hand on her hip.

Amber noticed, and rolled her eyes. "You're like a bitch on heat!" She muttered, causing Charlie to snigger and Smithy and the others to look up to see what was going on.

Kerry pouted and glared at the back of Amber's head, before smiling as she noticed Smithy, pouting in what she hoped was a seductive manner.

Smithy nodded at her, before smirking as Zain muttered something in his ear, his gaze dropping to Charlie as he laughed and wriggled an eyebrow.

Kerry and Charlie both looked a little put out, frowning as they glared at each other, wondering exactly what Smithy and Zain had said.

* * *

"Gina!" 

"No." Gina turned, eyeing the teacher who'd followed her towards the door. "I hardly think that-"

"You're not here to think, you're here to learn."

"Contradicting yourself already, and it's only 9:30, Mrs Prosser." Gina scoffed softly.

"Georgina Gold! You leave me no choice but to report you to the head of 6th form if you do not-"

Gina continued out the door, letting it slam closed behind her, continuing down the corridor towards the common room, ignoring the puzzled looks from Tony and Roger as she headed through.

"Don't you have Psychology now?" Tony asked after a pause.

"I'm not the one who needs psychoanalysis!" Gina dropped her bag in her locker, glancing over her shoulder.

"Prosser?" Roger asked with a smirk, his amused look faltering quickly as Gina glared at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yesterday Once More - Part 2**

"I can't teach her!" Amanda Prosser paced the space in front of Mr Okaro's desk, "She doesn't respond to discipline!"

Adam clasped his hands together, watching the woman in front of him. "Georgina may be slightly…independent, but-"

"But nothing!" Amanda straightened, "Gina Gold is impossible! I want her out my class!"

Mr Okaro sighed and shook his head, "I'm afraid that is impossible, I cannot move a student purely because of a clash of personalities, if Gina was to come to me herself, we could come to some form of arrangement, move her to June Ackland's class…"

"No!" Amanda looked defiantly at Adam. "She's moved out of 6th form, or I shall call the governors in!"

"I hardly see how Mr Barrett can make a different decis…" he trailed off as the door slammed closed after Amanda. "Marilyn?" He pressed the button for the intercom between his office and that of his PA's. "Can you ask Gina Gold to come and see me please…"

"Yes Sir…" Marilyn answered, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose for the fifth time in as many minutes, calling through to the head of sixth form.

* * *

"The woman is impossible!" Gina sank into the seat beside Tony, her legs curled at the side of her. "She told me today I'm not here to think, just learn…" 

"That doesn't even make sense…" Roger frowned a little.

"Exactly!" Gina nodded. "But I'm the bad guy and the one who gets it in the neck!"

"…You walked out again, didn't you." Tony looked up, a small smirk flicking over his lips.

"I wouldn't if she could teach." Gina scowled. "Stop laughing, Anthony." She said without looking up.

"Ma'am." Tony teased, giving her an easy grin as he stood up, heading over to the computers in the corner.

* * *

"Flush!" Jo stood by the door with her arms folded, idly checking her nails, seemingly unperturbed by the sound of the flushing toilet behind her, followed by the gasps and pleads of another person, only for the toilet to flush again. 

"We done yet?"

"Flush."

Sam Nixon smirked as she stood the other side of Jo, watching as another year seven discovered what happened when you crossed Joanna Masters, even over something as petty as sitting on her seat on the school bus.

"Please, no!" The voice choked, attempting to grasp hold of anything that would mean they couldn't be moved, "Please…"

Jo looked behind her, holding her hand out as the measly sum of £1.42 was thrust willingly into her hand, nodding at Phil to let go.

"I…I'm sorry…" Kate Spears scrambled to her feet and stood in front of Jo, her doe eyes batting repeatedly, "Really sorry."

Jo just rolled her eyes and stared flatly at her until Kate took the hint and scurried out the toilets, having more sense than to take a detour past any teachers.

"Never get tired of that." Phil gave a smirk, leaning against the door as Sam preened in the mirror in front of them, able to see up her skirt as she bent in front of him to check her lipstick.

"Which?" Jo said dryly, moving from the door. "Peering up Sam's skirt, or dunking first years?"

* * *

"Tosser." 

"Wanker."

"You must be so proud." Amber drawled as she walked past Charlie's table, watching Mickey and John eye each other off from opposite corners of the room, each growling obscenities at the other.

"Sorry?" Charlie looked up from where she'd been reading a magazine, filing her nails as she flicked through the pages.

"Mickey and Charlie sitting in a tree…" Kerry mocked, stopping as Charlie fixed her with a glare.

"It might be hard to understand." Charlie narrowed her eyes further. "But some of us don't drop our knickers each time the wind changes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kerry scowled again, getting to her feet.

"Exactly what it sounded like." Charlie said plainly, watching Kerry stalk over to her, before Amber grabbed her arm and pulled her down hard onto her chair.

"Leave it!" Amber hissed, glaring at Kerry. "Don't start getting prim and proper now, it don't suit ya!"

"Class!" Mr Cryer opened the door, looking round at the rabble in front of him. "Calm down…"

Charlie glanced across at Amber, exchanging a smirk, dropping her legs from the table as she nudged Mickey, getting him to sit up and stop glaring at John.

"We have a new arrival to our year." Mr Cryer looked to the door, nodding at a figure outside. "Please try not to maim him completely on his first day…"

Charlie and Amber both looked to the door as it opened, both jaws dropping as they took in the sight before them, automatically smoothing their hair and uniform.

"This is Daniel Casper, joining us from Spicer Street Comprehensive…"

Amber released a low wolf whistle, a snigger sounding round the room as all eyes settled on Dan who shifted uncomfortably, smiling a little.

"Dan, take a seat…"

"There's one here, sir." Charlie pointed out the one in front of her and Mickey before Amber could, smirking a little to herself as Mr Cryer pointed to the seat and Dan ambled over.

Amber narrowed her eyes, glaring at the side of Charlie's head, leaning forward to get a better look at Dan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yesterday Once More – Chapter 3**

Dan frowned to himself as he glanced around the classroom, shifting a little as he tried to concentrate, knowing all eyes were on him, some more obvious than others…

Kerry preened as she leant forward in her seat, her mouth wide open as she raked her fingers through her hair, pouting in Dan's direction, clearing her throat occasionally to try and attract his attention.

"Choking Kerry?" Mr Cryer stood behind her, looking over her shoulder at the blank page in her exercise book. A quiet snigger echoed around the room and Kerry blushed.

"N-no sir."

"Is there some other excuse for your page being as blank as your expression?"

"Sir…" Kerry pouted and scowled, dipping her head as she stared at the page in front of her, trying to work out the first question and ignore the smirk she knew was being shot in her direction from the table next to them.

* * *

"Oi!" Mickey scowled as Charlie stood up, sitting beside Dan as she narrowed her eyes a little him. 

"You alright?" Charlie smiled warmly, looking at Dan's book. "You look a little lost…"

Dan shrugged, "We were on something different at my old school…" he explained. "Hadn't even started this…"

Charlie leant forward further, pulling the book closer to her. "What've you got so far?" She looked over his shoulder, taking the opportunity to lightly rest her hand on his arm. "That's not far wrong…" She smiled, pointing out small problems.

"You ain't a teacher, Chaz." Mickey hissed, scowling as she discreetly stuck two fingers up at him.

"Thanks." Dan smiled a little, working through the next problem as he showed her the answer. "That right?"

Charlie glanced over his shoulder and nodded, grinning at him, "Well done."

Mickey scowled as he chewed the end of his pen, glaring at the back of Dan's head, booting Charlie's chair. He pouted as she ignored him and did it again, harder this time.

"I will ram that pen down your throat in a minute!" Charlie hissed, glaring at him. "Pack it in!"

Mickey scowled before pouting, gesturing at the seat beside him. "You-"

"You're capable of looking after yourself, Micks." She sighed, softening a little.

"Is there a prob-"

"No sir." Charlie looked up, fixing Mr Cryer with a large smile. "Just helping Dan." She glanced behind him, seeing Kerry glaring at her, fixing her with a larger smile, just because she knew it annoyed her.

"Return to your seat, Charlotte." Mr Cryer gestured, making Mickey smirk more.

"Thanks…" Dan smiled at her, before being distracted by Mr Cryer stopping in front of him, checking over his work.

"You fancy him!"

"Do not."

"Do."

"Not."

Do-OW!" Mickey rubbed his arm, pouting.

* * *

Jo glanced around the busy canteen, frowning to herself as she looked for a clear table, looking down as Sam appeared at her side. 

"Far corner." Sam gestured to a table full of year eights, following Jo as she started to stride over.

Roz's eyes grew wide as she saw Jo heading in her direction, nudging her group of friends.

Ben looked up and swallowed as he saw her, instantly jumping to his feet as he gathered his food back onto his tray.

"Ben!" Cass hissed, frowning. "What you-"

"Move." Jo stopped behind her, Sam appearing by her elbow, smirking as Roz jumped up.

"H-here…" Roz gestured to her chair, moving back so Sam could sit down.

Sam did, raising an eyebrow as she saw Cass still seated. "You want something?"

Cass looked bravely from Jo to Sam, shaking her head. "I haven't finished yet."

Jo just smirked, picked Cass' food up and dropped it from a height onto the tray, causing it to spill over onto the table. "You have now."

"Cass, come on…"

Cass ignored Roz, glaring at Jo. "I said…"

"I said you're finished." Jo lowered her voice further, glaring at her. "So you're finished."

"Cass, come on." Roz took her arm, all but pulling her out the chair as she dragged her away. "You know who that is, don't you!" she hissed in her ear as they stopped outside.

"I can't believe you just let her do that!" Cass scoffed, pulling her arm free.

"Didn't you hear what she did to Kate this morning?" Roz's doe eyes widened further. "They hadn't even flushed the toilet first!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yesterday Once More – Part 4**

"Smith and Webb."

"What!"

Smithy smirked as Mickey protested, getting to his feet.

"He's taller than me!"

"Everyone's taller than you." Zain sniggered, the group of boys around them laughing – all except John.

"Come on Webbo!" Smithy mocked from where he was stood at the side of the swimming pool, jumping into the water.

"Michael." Mr Cavanaugh nodded at the pool, "Get into the water…"

Mickey scowled and sat on the edge of the pool, sliding himself down into the water.

"On your marks." Cavanaugh raised his hand, putting the whistle to his lips, blowing it, the room soon full of the sounds of the boys each encouraging their competitor on, Smithy easily a full 2 strokes ahead of Mickey, reaching the end as he treaded water, grinning as he waited for Mickey to appear above the water again.

"Take your time." He smirked, pushing himself out of the water, purposely splashing Mickey.

"You got bigger arms," Mickey scowled. "And you train after school."

Smithy smirked and reached for his towel, the badges he'd earned from competitive swimming all painstakingly sewn around the edge by his mother, shrugging.

* * *

Gina settled in Adam's office, glancing around at the pictures of his family, looking back up as he came in. "You wanted to see me, sir?" 

"Gina…" Mr Okaro sat opposite her. "I understand you've been having some…'problems' with Mrs Prosser."

"You could say that." Gina nodded, still watching him.

"Do you want to elaborate?"

Gina watched Adam for a few seconds, before opening her mouth to speak. "I believe she's a disgrace to the teaching profession."

Adam's eyes widened a little, not having expected Gina to be so blunt. "Pardon?"

"I've tried." Gina announced. "I don't mess around or talk or do anything she says I have. I want to do well, I'm not here to fail." She paused and watched Adam, her hands resting together in her lap. "She doesn't like me, it's a simple personality clash."

"Gina, I understand how…"

"That woman is a threat to my education!" Gina insisted. "She's stopping me from learning psychology by ridiculing me each lesson! Sir, I want to transfer to Miss Ackland's class."

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that…" Adam sounded almost apologetic. "I'm going to have to suspend you, just for a couple of days."

Gina blinked, "But…my exams, sir I can't just take time off…it's completely-"

"It's out of my hands." Adam looked pained. "I'll talk to Mrs Prosser, as soon as we get this whole mess sorted out…"

"I haven't done anything wrong!"

"I know." Adam sympathised, "I'll sort this out, Gina. Just give me time – I'll make sure Mrs Prosser understands the situation."

* * *

"Ah, Daniel." Amber purred as she fell into step beside him, batting her eyes up at him. 

Dan blinked and looked down, giving her a small shy smile. "Amber, isn't it?"

"You remembered!" Amber smirked to herself, "Amber Johannsen, I'm in a few of your classes…"

"Oh…" Dan paused and nodded quickly. "…Good?"

"Anyway, gotta dash, got Miss Bradford for PE – she'll kill me if I'm late, see ya!" Amber started to sprint in the opposite direction, before faltering to a jog and then dropping to a dawdle. Dan watched for a few seconds and almost chuckled, opening the doors to the swimming baths, leaning against the wall as he watched the boys PE lesson, yawning to himself.

* * *

"Come on girls!" Miss Bradford circled the seated group of girls, her eyes glazing over a little. "Noone gets anywhere without trying!" 

"We did try miss!" Kerry panted. "We can't go any faster!"

"Yes you can!" Cathy Bradford spun on the spot, crouching so her face was inches from Kerry's. "You have to run till your lungs hurt – till you can't take anymore, the pain of pushing yourself! It's the only way to better yourselves!"

The girls exchanged glances, each longing for the end of class as they sat catching their breath. "But miss…" Honey looked up, frowning a little. "We can't."

Cathy twitched as she looked in Honey's direction. She was easily the most athletic of the girls, catching the eye of many of the boys, and if she was honest, some of the male members of staff with her long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She remembered the long conversation she'd seen her having with Mr Kane, the RE teacher and balled her hand tightly, her nails digging into her palm. "You can go first." She spat eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: To the people asking about Jo/Sam being bullies: Every school needs a bully to keep things in check, this one happens to have the most confident girls, I know Sam/Jo aren't nasty people but we need a bit of artistic license y'know, it'd be boring if they all got on ;)_

**Yesterday Once More**

"Jesus fuc-"

"Shut up, will ya?" Amber rolled her eyes, filing her nails.

"That woman is a mental case!" Kerry clutched her stomach. "It still bloody hurts!"

"Weakling." Amber sniffed.

"I'll remember that next time when it's your turn in PE!" She glared, folding her arms around herself, her posture instantly straightening as she watched the lads pass in front of them.

Amber shot her a sideways glance, rolled her eyes and watched the boys. "What do you think of that new lad?"

"Dan?" Kerry's eyes lit up a little. "He's fit."

"Hmmm…" Amber pursed her lips. "Chaz was all over him in maths…"

"She's all over them all, slag." Kerry scoffed.

"Oi!" Amber slapped her arm. "Not everyone drops their knickers for a Crunchie and 50p." she looked pointedly at Kerry.

Kerry opened her mouth to reply, stopping as Dan jogged towards the others. She smirked, and pushed herself up from the bar, ambling over towards the boys.

* * *

"Mick mick…" Charlie looked up from her daisy chain, relaxing back against Mickey. "Mickey!" She nudged him, distracting him from the year 11 football match behind them. 

"What?" Mickey looked down, frowning.

"What do you think of the new boy?"

Mickey scowled and shrugged. "S'alright…"

"Do you think we should invite him tonight?"

"Nah. He's probably too busy…"

"You don't know that…"

"Don't need to." Mickey shrugged again, his arm resting across her stomach.

Charlie rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself, adding another daisy to the chain. "Surprised you're not asking if you can play…"

Mickey shrugged and shook his head, "Chaz…" he paused and opened his mouth to say something, before sighing. "…It doesn't matter."

* * *

"Oh come off it…" Jo rolled her eyes and smirked. "You're hardly the Virgin Mary, Sam." 

Sam scoffed and glared at the taller girl. "She's still a cheeky fuck, though."

"Yeah, and you did her." Jo shrugged. "S'all that matters."

Sam's posture change and she smirked, "She won't bother us again…" She folded her arms and leant against the wall, having threatened a girl in the lower years they'd come across who'd been slagging Sam off.

Phil ambled towards Sam, looking smug. "I heard…" he told her, pulling her to him, "Did you really have to bring the knife out?"

Sam giggled and batted her eyes up at him, Jo rolling her eyes again at the change in her friend. "She was giving it all that, wasn't she." She mimed with her hand. "It's only cos she fancied you…"

"Yeah well…" Phil smirked and pinned her between him and the wall, "Most girls do." He kissed her hungrily, the two almost creating porn beside an unimpressed looking Jo.

* * *

"I'm gonna ask her out." Smithy smirked and fiddled with his quiff, "Before Mickey gets any ideas." 

"Too late, he's already with her." Zain smirked, patting Smithy's shoulder as he buttoned his shirt in the mirror.

"No he ain't." Smithy snorted. "He ain't got the bottle to ask." He grinned. "She's fit anyway – he's got no chance." He finished and pulled back. "And that ain't even looking at her norks." He winked.

"The height of sophistication, Smithy." Zain rolled his eyes. "You've got to show some respect and she'll fall at your feet."

"…Poof." Smithy looked at Zain and scoffed.

"Oi, posh boy!" Mickey appeared in the door. "Come on – Biology."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yesterday Once More**

"Hiya…" Charlie smiled politely as the group of lads caught up, looking straight to Smithy.

Smithy instantly grinned and puffed his chest out, speeding up a little to walk beside her. "You done the work?"

"The homework?" Charlie asked softly, before nodding. "Catch of having a teacher in the family." She sighed. "Have you done yours?"

Smithy shifted and looked awkward. "West Ham were playing last night…"

Charlie chuckled softly. "Want to borrow mine?"

"Cheers." Smithy grinned and nodded, pushing his way past Mickey to sit beside Charlie as they entered the room.

Mickey scowled and glared at Smithy's back, sitting with Zain at the table beside them. "Whasshe playing at?"

"He's gonna ask her out." Zain shrugged. "Why?"

Mickey's eyes widened and he stared to move over to Smithy's desk, only to be sent back as the teacher came in.

* * *

"When you're quite finished…" 

"Sir!" Jo looked up with a smirk, "Over 'ere!"

The teacher gave a long suffering sigh and walked towards the desk. "Joanna?"

"Sam's got girly trouble!"

"Pardon?"

Jo looked at her watch with a frown, not appreciating being held up from her important schedule of discipline-to-the-year-7's. "She's chucking up in't she!"

"Joanna-"

"Sorry sir, can't stop." Sam covered her mouth on cue, Jo grabbing her arm and dragging her out. "She'll chuck over ya!"

* * *

Gina sighed as she sat by the window, her legs balled under her as she stared outside. 

"Cheer up…" Tony sat beside her. "You'll be back soon."

Gina sighed and shook her head. "Maybe I should look-"

"Gina!" Tony turned her head, getting her to look at him. "You're not a quitter. Don't run away because of her."

"Tony, this is my education!" She sighed. "I haven't got time to sit around and wait for her to change her mind and let me in!"

"The governors will let you back!"

"Yeah right, what's one kid to one teacher?" Gina sighed. "They only lose one person with me – with her, who'd teach her lessons?"

"It's not like people learn anything…" Tony mused. "You can't be the only one to feel this way about her…"

"Can't I?" Gina sighed and looked back outside. "I don't know, but I'm not crawling to her."

* * *

Amber twirled her hair around her finger as she waited outside the classroom, having been sent out. She yawned, looking bored, her face lighting up as she saw her prey coming towards her. She ignored what the teacher had said, and bounced over, stopping in front of Dan. 

"Hiya!" She grinned. "You been sent out too?"

Dan smiled tightly and shook his head. "On a message…" He frowned, "I wish they wouldn't ask when they know I don't know my-"

"I'll help!" Amber practically threw herself at him, grabbing his arm and leading him along the corridor.

"Hadn't you better-"

"She'll get over it." Amber shrugged, glancing back towards her class. "Stupid cow's always had it in for me since her boyfriend was giving me the eye at the last parents evening."

* * *

"So. Er…" Smithy tilted his head a little, peering at the test tube in front of them. "What that?" 

"That's his reproductive organs." Charlie grimaced, looking away.

"And that one?" he pointed at the Petri dish.

"That's his…stomach." She stammered; turning green she pushed her face into his shoulder, much like she would when Mickey would sit beside her, so she didn't have to look.

"Poor frog." Smithy grinned impishly, before looking down with a frown. "You alright?"

Charlie nodded slowly, clutching his elbow, looking up. "Can you do the experiments?"

Mickey glowered over, poking the frogs heart with the end of his biro, knowing it was him she usually asked, and hid behind.

Smithy nodded and smirked down at her. "You wanna go out tonight?"

Charlie blinked and watched him. "With the others?"

"Me and you."

"Sure." She broke into a grin before she could help it, covering with a coy nod.

Mickey pushed himself up to a standing position, about to comment, sending his Petri dish flying, the group of girls in front screaming and legging it.

"What!" Mickey glared at them. "S'not like it's gonna jump on ya is it! It's dead! Stop screaming." He scowled as they ran off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yesterday Once More**

"And again…" Jo drawled, nodding at Sam.

Sam smirked and pounced on Kate, pinning her against the wall. "Go near my bloke would ya, Maltby?" she sneered.

Kate stammered, batting her eyes at Sam. "I didn't know you were together!"

Jo looked around the corner, keeping an eye out for any teachers, trying not to laugh as she watched Sam square up to the taller girl. One of the things that Jo liked so much about Sam was that she wasn't afraid to jump in, even when grossly out numbered. She had her principles and she stuck to them, regularly punching about her own weight, especially when Phil was involved.

"Well ya do now!" Sam snapped, glaring. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I won't go near him, I promise!"

"That ain't enough!" Sam pulled her fist back, about to hit her again.

"Sam." Phil frowned, stopping behind her. "What you doing?"

* * *

"Come on, Micks." Charlie tried softly, her arms around his neck from behind. "Let's go-" 

"I'm working." Mickey glared down at the file in front of him.

"No you're not! There's no porn magazine inside it." Charlie grinned and sighed. "I'll help you with your biology work, just come with me please!" she pouted. "I need you to help if-"

"If what? If he does something other than try and get in your knickers?" Mickey scoffed.

"Mickey!" Charlie flinched and pulled back. "There's no need for that! He's not like that!"

"Yes he is!" Mickey scoffed. "He's a bloke!"

"You've never tried it…" Charlie pouted at him from under her fringe.

Mickey smirked almost and cleared his throat, scowling. "Chaz…"

"Mick mick…" Charlie wrapped her arms back around his neck, kissing his cheek. "You're my best friend…" she patted his chest. "I want you to be there…"

Mickey sighed, glanced up and wrapped one arm up behind him, cupping the back of her head. "If that's what you want…"

* * *

"Ah, Georgina…" 

"Sir." Gina nodded at Adam, smiling a little.

"The governors will see you now…" he said softly. "Do you have your case prepared?"

Gina nodded. "Sir," She held his arm. "Do you think I'll be able to-"

Mr Okaro smiled at her. "You're a bright girl, I have every faith in you."

"Thank you sir." Gina watched him, grateful to him for helping her when she knew most would automatically side with the teacher. "I appreciate it."

"I'll be in there with you." Adam smiled. "If you'd like to take a break at any time…"

Gina nodded, heading towards the door.

"Gina!" Tony hurried to her, panting to catch his breath.

"Tony!" Gina blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not going to let you do it on your own!" He frowned. "You need some back up, we know what she'll have done!"

"We?" Gina blinked, "Who's we?"

"Us." Jim and June came in behind him, followed by Jonathan, Roger, Craig and some of the others.

Gina looked overwhelmed, a smile fighting through. "But…I thought-"

"You need back up!" Tony patted her shoulder. "We won't let her win." He smiled down at her, gently pulling her towards him for a hug.

* * *

"Hiya…" Charlie blushed as she stopped beside Smithy, Mickey and Zain continuing inside. 

Smithy grinned and glanced around them. "…Alright?"

Charlie nodded, looking a little unsure as she glanced around them, having taken over 2 hours to get ready, going for the '_this old thing? I just threw it on…_' look. "You?"

He nodded and glanced around them, before leaning forward, sealing the gap in between them. He smiled softly and gently pressed his lips against hers, Charlie's breath hitching as she slowly raised her arms to around his neck as she returned the kiss, the gathered group of girls nearby adding commentary.

"Come on…" He nodded inside, taking her hand and leading her inside.

Charlie beamed and nodded, following him inside, glancing from her hand to theirs, soon confronted with Kerry and Andrea glaring at her from opposite corners of the room.

* * *

"Why?" Phil frowned. 

Sam blustered, scowling as she sat on Phil's lap, ignoring the protests from Jo about eating her tea. "Cos she was trying to shag you!"

Phil smirked and shrugged. "And?"

"And-"

"Sam, we ain't exclusive!" Phil rolled his eyes. "If I wanna shag her, I will!"

Sam flushed scarlet and glared at Phil, hitting the back of his head.

"What?" Phil blinked, looking confused as to what he'd done wrong."

"Eat your dinner!" Sam pushed herself off his lap, already plotting how to keep the other girls away from Phil.


	8. Chapter 8

_Some implied sexual innuendo and contact in this part -nods-_

**Yesterday Once More**

"I ain't dancing!" Smithy scoffed, "Zain'll do it."

Zain raised a bored eyebrow, shaking his head.

Charlie pouted and looked around her, grinning as she set her eyes on Mickey. "Mick mick…" she purred, taking his hands as the music changed. He blinked and frowned. "…Whassup?"

"Dance with me…?" Charlie whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck as she melted against his body, her head resting on his shoulder.

Mickey blinked and closed his arms around her, looking at Smithy to make sure he wasn't about to get hit, gently swaying to the music with her.

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes,  
**I think I found my best friend**  
I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe..._  
_  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

"I love you…" Charlie whispered in his ear, Mickey's eyes closing as he sighed inwardly. "Even if you do bitch at me."

"If you will be a tart…" Mickey smiled, gently hugging her to him tighter whilst he still had the chance, his head resting in her hair as he breathed in her scent.

* * *

"You can't stop him shagging about, Sam – he's a slapper." 

"Oi!" Sam glared up at Jo, before remembering her place with a sigh. "I can-"

"He won't thank you for it!" Jo drawled and leant back on the settee. "And neither will I."

Sam puckered her lips thoughtfully, pacing up and down in front of the television, a pillow being aimed at her head, almost knocking her to the floor. "Jo!"

"Sam!" Jo rolled her eyes. "Become a lesbian, it's much easier."

* * *

"Yes sir," Gina nodded. "I appreciate the time the board has taken to see me." She said politely. 

"You may go."

Gina closed her eyes and sighed, leaving the room quickly, only to be confronted by her friends. "How did it go?"

Gina nodded slowly, "They seemed to listen." She mused. "Whether or not they did remains to be seen."

"I bet you did so well!" Tony enthused.

"I'm proud of you!" Jonathan smiled softly, holding her gaze.

Gina smiled at him and looked to the floor, her cheeks colouring a little. "Well, they're discussing it now…" she glanced back at the door. "We'll know either way soon."

"Was Prosser in there?"

Gina shook her head. "Never saw her." She glanced back at the large wooden door. "I wonder if she'd done her bit like this."

* * *

"You've got a point there…" Sam tilted her head, watching the other girl, sticking her chest out. "Do you fancy me?" 

"Er, I beg your pardon?" Jo blinked.

"Do you fancy me?" Sam repeated, a grin coming over her face. "Phil's bound to shag me if he thinks he's gonna get screwed by both of us!"

"Sam!" Jo frowned. "You can't do that!"

"We can!" Sam knelt on the settee in front of Jo, taking hold of her hand. "You get an easy lay, and I get my boyfriend!"

"He's not your boyfriend!" Jo frowned. "I am not shagging Phil Hunter!"

"Not even for me?" Sam pouted, batting her eyes up at Jo.

* * *

Charlie drifted back to Smithy's side, pushing her way past Kerry, smirking at the other girl as she did so. 

Kerry glared and looked at Amber who just rolled her eyes and shrugged, being pounced upon by a year 11. She giggled and returned the heated kiss, pressing closer to the boys groin, rocking her hips against his.

Dan stood in the corner with a frown watching, tearing his gaze to where a fight was happening in the middle of the dance floor between Lewis and the Year 10 who'd been chatting Emma up. He rolled his eyes and leant against the vending machine, talking to Will who'd managed to tear himself from Honey whilst she and Yvonne went for a dance.

Smithy grinned and turned from Zain and Phil, lowering his head to Charlie's, instantly kissing her. Charlie looked a little surprised, but soon returned the kiss, letting him press her between him and the wall, her hands running down his back.

"Little more than a knocking shop." Dan muttered to Will, scowling as he wasn't answered, Will's gaze settled on Honey as she danced.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yesterday Once More**

"Whe…where…whereyoubeen!"

Mickey swallowed as he stopped at the front of the stairs, face to face with his father. He instinctively took a step back and looked up at the figure towering over him, able to smell the alcohol on him a mile off. "I went out, Dad." He said softly. "I went to see my friends."

"Friends." James Webb snorted, "You don't have any friends!"

Mickey scowled and he opened his mouth, despite knowing he shouldn't. "I do!" He insisted. "You're the-"

"Don't backchat me!" James pulled his fist back and punched his son's stomach, sending him flying to the floor after hitting him a few more times. He glared, managing to steady himself and continue back down the stairs.

Mickey stayed where he was on the floor, his face against the carpet, not daring to move until he'd heard the front door slam behind his father, the signal that he'd left the house and his mother was safe. He pushed himself up, ignoring the pain in his wrist, managing to slip out the window, clutching his ribs as he climbed over the neighbouring fences, coming to a stop in Charlie's garden. He paused for breath, leaning against the shed, before carefully swinging himself up onto the bathroom roof with help from the trellis, knocking quietly on the window.

Charlie raised her head and listened, frowning. She pulled her dressing gown on and opened the curtains, letting Mickey in through the window. "Micks!" She pouted, cupping his face in her hands as she looked him over. "What-"

"…Dad." He answered monotone, wincing as he held his stomach.

"Oh Mickey…" she sighed and hugged him gently, immediately apologising as he yelped. "Stay there…" She whispered, slipping out the room and along to the bathroom, bringing back a small bowl of water and some cotton wool, setting about cleaning him up.

* * *

"Why not?" Sam continued the conversation they'd started earlier, resting her head against the pillow as she watched her friend. 

"Sam, you're not gay!" Jo sounded bored.

"Am I your type?" Sam pouted, shuffling so she was laying against Jo, her hand on the other girls hip.

Jo sighed and rolled her eyes, having been asked that question repeatedly during the day. "Sam, you're my-"

Sam smirked a little and leant forward, pressing her lips against Jo's, smirking at the lack of resistance from the other girl.

Jo enjoyed the kiss whilst it lasted, before pulling her head back and sighing, resting it on the pillow besides Sam. "Feel better for that?"

"It's not like I thought it would be…" Sam mused.

"…Thanks?"

"No, I mean…" She tilted her head. "It's just like kissing Phil."

"What did you expect? Flashing lights and fanfares?"

* * *

"Thank you…" Gina smiled slightly, raising her glass as she toasted the small group around them. "I appreciate all your help." 

"Anytime." Tony smiled, gently clinking his glass against hers.

Gina smiled at him and turned her head, more than a little aware of Jonathan's arm around the back of her chair.

"When do you find out the results?" Jonathan asked softly, sipping from his drink.

"Tomorrow hopefully." Gina sighed a little. "I'd quite like to get it all over and done with."

June nodded, smiling at Jim as his hand closed over hers. "The waiting is the hardest part." She said sympathetically. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Anyone knows you work hard." Jim nodded.

"Harder than us lot put together." Roger laughed heartily.

* * *

Sam watched Jo, her hand resting on the other girls stomach. "Would you go out with me?" 

Jo sighed, knowing if she didn't answer she'd never be allowed to sleep. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Sam pouted, looking put out.

"Fine." She sighed, "Yeah, I would."

"Then let's do it…"

"I thought you were hung up on Phil?"

"It'll-"

"Sam!" Jo raised her hand. "You're not using me to get at him!"

"I wouldn't be using you!" Sam insisted, resting her head just above Jo's cleavage. "It'd just be a bit of fun…y'know."

Jo sighed, raised her eyes skywards, before closing them again. "We'll see in the morning, now shut up."

* * *

Charlie finished clearing Mickey up and quietly slipped back to the bathroom, pouring the water away. She washed her hands and headed down to the kitchen, returning with some food for Mickey. "You're staying here tonight…" she whispered, closing the door behind her so her parents and sister couldn't hear. 

"Chaz-" Mickey trailed off, eating hungrily, practically tearing into the food.

"I insist." Charlie told him quietly, sitting beside him as she rested her head on his shoulder, cuddling into him. "Do as you're told, Webb." She smiled softly.


	10. Chapter 10

_Femmeslash and other sexual innuendos are featured in this chapter._

**Yesterday Once More**

Mickey knew the feelings were wrong, but no matter how hard he tried to fight them, a small part of him knew that, for now at least, he would remain unsuccessful. He sighed to himself and closed his eyes, attempting to sleep, only for them to open a few seconds later once again.

He sighed again and lowered his gaze to where his friend was curled against his chest, her hair splayed around both of them, shining in the effect of a soft halo. Her arms had moved from around his waist to his hip, the other flat against his chest, her forehead resting just below his neck.

He lifted his hand and stroked a tendril of hair from her face, brushing it back behind her ears, and kissed the top of her head, his face pressed gently against her hair, breathing in the subtle scent of her perfume and the apples from her shampoo.

"G'night, Charlie…" he whispered, receiving a soft sigh in reply as she slept.

* * *

Sam lay on her back, her hand gently tracing the area around her breasts, trying to fool herself that it was Jo's hand, believing the other girl to be asleep. She ran her fingers upward and cupped a breast in one hand, taking a sharp breath inwards as a shiver ran down her spine. She tilted her head back and gently stroked and fondled her breast, arching into her own hand, her body jumping in response as she felt fingers close over hers, looking up questioningly into the piercing gaze of her friend. 

"Does it really mean that much to you?" Jo asked, her tone soft, the sound of Sam touching herself proving more exciting to her than she had ever thought it would be.

Sam found herself nodding, unable to tear her eyes away from Jo's, heavily aware of the other girls fingers brushing her breast lightly.

Jo watched her for a second, before leaning forward and kissing her, Sam's mouth closing over hers in response, returning the hesitant kiss, the passion growing as both became more accustomed to it, Sam's hand eventually lifting and resting in Jo's hair.

* * *

Gina stood at the end of her drive, Jonathan's hand still firmly clasped in hers as they faced each other. "Thank you for a lovely time…" She said softly, holding Jonathan's gaze. 

"My pleasure…" Jonathan smiled softly and leant forward, gently brushing Gina's hair behind her ear before leaning further forward and kissing her.

Gina's breath hitched and she almost pulled back a little, but let herself enjoy the kiss, loving the feel of his lips lingering over hers.

She slowly let her arms lift and encircle him, Jonathan holding her closely to him, his hand gently stroking her cheek, moving to her hair as he kissed her. "I'm glad you came out, G…" he whispered to her. "It wouldn't have been the same without you…"

Gina eventually broke the kiss and smiled at him, her face still inches from his. Jonathan softly rested his forehead on hers, holding her other hand in his, almost against his chest. "Don't worry about tomorrow…anyone knows how much your education means to you, they won't let you go…"

"I hope not…" Gina released a soft sigh and tilted her head a little until their lips met again, pressing two soft kisses against Jonathan's lips. "…I best get in." she whispered. "Thank you again for tonight…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Yesterday Once More**

Jo's eyes opened slowly and she yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Her gaze dropped a little and she blinked at the small blonde figure draped across her, the other girls hand resting dangerously high on her thigh, her head nestled in the crook of her arm.

Gently rolling Sam onto her back, Jo managed to sit up, pushing her hair behind her ears and she stared at her, swallowing hard as the memories of the night slowly drifted back to her.

Sam's eyes remained closed, but she grumbled as Jo moved, snuggling deeper into the duvet for the warmth, sighing contentedly.

* * *

"Hey sweetheart…" Charlie smiled down at Mickey as his eyes opened, pressing a kiss against his cheek. 

Mickey blinked and had to do a double take on finding himself cuddled against her, before flashing her his cheekiest grin. "Mornin'!"

"How you feeling?" Charlie pulled her dressing gown on and pushed herself up to a seated position, pulling her hair out from under the collar.

"Tired." Mickey yawned. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to seven…"

"Wha-"

"Oi!" Charlie chuckled, "I know, but mum and dad will flip if they find you here, especially if they know you stayed overnight…" she pouted, "Go home and shower and change, then come back – I'll cook you some breakfast." She smiled.

"Cooking?" He grinned, standing up. "I am honoured!" He sobered as he turned to face her, taking her hand. "…Thanks, Chaz."

Charlie smiled and wrapped her arms around him, cuddling him tight. "Anytime…" she kissed his cheek. "Now sod off so I can shower." She winked, helping him open the window.

* * *

Gina sighed to herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, brushing her hair, a slight smile marking her lips as she remembered the previous night, thinking of Jonathan. She leant closer and finished applying her makeup, making sure she remembered a spray of her favourite perfume, determined nothing would put a dampener on her mood.

* * *

"What are you doing?" 

Jo physically jumped and turned on the spot to look behind her, seeing Sam sat up on the bed, the sheet covering her chest.

"I…I need to get home…"

"Why?" Sam frowned a little, "We're at school in a couple of hours, why don't you just stay here?"

"I…" Jo flushed a little and sighed, "I think I should-"

"Jo!" Sam scrambled across the bed and held the other girls hand, seemingly thinking nothing of being so vulnerable in front of her. "Stay…please."

Jo stopped adjusting her top and looked down at her, trying to read her expression. "…Is this what you really want?"

Sam held her gaze, nodding slowly.

"What about Ph-." She started to say, sighing as Sam cut her off with a kiss, allowing herself to return it.

* * *

Jonathan leant casually against the side of the sixth form common room, his eyes scanning the playground as discreetly as he could manage, aware of Tony and Roger discussing something beside him, but not entirely sure what. 

"She'll walk it...!" Roger insisted, Tony nodding beside him, before nudging his friend and smirking in Jonathan's direction.

Tony smirked and exchanged knowing glances with Roger, clearing his throat.

"Hmm?" Jonathan looked up instantly, tuning back in.

"Gina…"

"Where?"

Roger just smirked and shook his head, pushing his hands in his pockets and walking inside with Tony.

* * *

"Morning Mrs Rogers!" 

"Michael!" Rachel Rogers blinked and stifled a yawn, surprised to be confronted by her daughter and friend cooking breakfast. "…What have you broken?"

"Nothing!" Charlie insisted with a pout, turning to pile the sausages up on a plate.

"…What have you done?"

Mickey grinned and shook his head. "Nothing!"

"Have you been suspended?"

"_Mother!"_ Charlie scowled and finished setting the table. "We just felt like helping!" she insisted, straightening her uniform.

"You're up early, Michael…"

Mickey just shrugged. "Saw Charlie let Woof out…." He pointed at the inquisitive puppy who was attempting to jump up at the table to get to the food. "Smelt the food…"

Rachel smirked and poured herself a coffee, "And had to pop over."

Mickey grinned innocently, taking a seat at the table as he started to pile his plate high.

Rachel chuckled and watched him with a fond smile; aware of the situation with Mickey's father, having attempted to encourage Rita, Mickey's mother, to leave him many times.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yesterday Once More**

"What's wrong with you, boy!" A voice boomed from behind Mickey, causing the small boy to freeze and turn.

"…Sir?"

"Your walking!" Mr Burnside towered over him. "Any slower and you would be waddling!"

"I…fell over, Sir."

"You better not have been fighting with Johnny Boulton again!" He bellowed, I've got my eye on you!"

"Sir." Mickey sighed and scowled, continuing to his lesson.

* * *

Amber leant against the door frame of her classroom, gossiping to the group of girls around her. She glanced up as Dan appeared and smirked to herself. "Excuse me…" she said with a determined expression. 

As if on cue, the girls all giggled and cooed, lining up against the wall to watch. Dan blinked at them, his expression becoming unreadable when Amber neared him.

"You left early last night." She pouted at him. "Miss your bedtime, did ya?"

"Wasn't any point me staying, was there…" Dan scowled uncomfortably as the girls giggled again.

"I wouldn't say that…" Amber gave him a wink that made him blush. "You out tonight?"

Dan swallowed and managed a small shrug. "Maybe…" he said, a little higher than he'd have liked.

Amber looked smug, leaning back against the wall. ""Maybe see you at Nick's then…" she smirked, and cat walked back to the girls.

* * *

Charlie shivered as Smithy's fingertips brushed the back of her neck, returning his kiss with the passion of a couple that had been together years, rather than little more than a day. Kerry glared from the back of the queue and nudged Andrea who turned her head to look and sneered, the two girls putting their heads together and whispering. 

Smithy smirked into the kiss as he heard Nick Klein commenting, pulling his head up to wiggle an eyebrow. "You want something, Klein?" he smirked.

"Only you." Nick winked, Cass, his girlfriend from the year below thumping his shoulder with a smirk.

Smithy scowled and pinned a willing Charlie against the wall in an effort to prove he wasn't "like that", and scoffed. "Piss off!" He muttered, lowering his mouth to cover Charlie's again, his foot sticking out behind him to trip Zain up for slapping the back of his head when passing.

* * *

Jonathan immediately sat up straight as the common room door opened and Gina appeared with June Ackland. 

Tony and Roger exchanged amused glances, dropping their pens to watch.

"I'm staying!" Gina broke into a large grin as she saw him, "They've moved me out of Prosser's class. I have to tutor some younger kids – it's the condition they put on it, but I'm staying!"

Jonathan shot to his feet with a grin to match Gina's, hugging her before anyone else could, both holding on tight.

June moved to Jim's side and smiled, kissing his cheek as she settled on his lap, nudging him to look at Gina and Jonathan.

Jonathan slowly pulled his head back to smile at Gina, gently brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Gina's cheeks coloured a little but she remained smiling, tilting her head up to his as he kissed her, at first just letting his lips linger, before deeply kissing her as she responded, Tony and Roger both wolf whistling.

* * *

Sam faced forward as she pretended to listen to the teacher, her hand snaking under the table towards Jo's. 

Jo's eyes immediately narrowed at the smaller girl and she shook her head, moving her hand away.

Sam pouted and sighed, folding her arms on top of the desk, unable to stop her gaze flicking across the room to Phil who was sat to the side of them, oblivious to the girls on the table behind him giggling and batting their eyes at him. She twitched and scowled, her cheeks colouring a little as she noticed Jo watching with an unimpressed glare.


	13. Chapter 13

A few months later on at Sun Hill High, things were still continuing much like usual.

Amber had been working on getting her claws into Dan – with a little succession, though mostly two steps forward and one step back when he saw her flirting with other boys, especially the sixth formers.

Sam and Jo had forged some form of relationship, mostly undetected. They'd always been close, and only those people who were close to them had noticed a change between the girls, putting it down to them plotting against someone. …All except Phil.

Jonathan and Gina had gone from strength to strength; Gina's initial wariness of becoming too deeply involved had mostly dispersed, all except the concern about universities, knowing there was a good chance they would be separated at the end of the year.

Charlie and Smithy had become stronger, much to Mickey and Kerry's annoyance. Kerry had attempted to flirt with Smithy and entice him away, more enraged every time she was ignored. She scowled and whined at Amber, who mostly told her to shut up, taking to flirting with anything that gave her the time of the day.

Mickey's father was made redundant and took to spending more time at home when he wasn't in the pub or the betting shops. Mickey begged his mother to leave, each time met with excuses why she wouldn't. His mother had palmed him off onto Charlie's parents as often as she could whilst his father was in the house, running out of excuses to explain the bruises away. She wanted Mickey to be safe and have a decent education more than anything. Mickey just wanted his mum to be safe and away from his father.

&&&

"Oi oi." Phil stood behind the girls and smirked smugly, his eyebrows raising. "What's going on here?"

Sam glared at Phil, and protectively wrapped an arm around Jo, the taller girl rolling her eyes and smirking a little. "What do you want?"

"You shouldn't ask such leading questions." Phil smirked, his palm against the wall as he leant in towards Jo.

"And you should clean your teeth once in a while." Jo wrinkled her nose, moving back. "Come on Sam…"

Phil glared after them and watched them pass, Sam smirking over her shoulder back at him.

&&&

"Danny…" Amber sat on the desk in front of Dan, patting his hand until he stopped working, letting her take it between both of his. "Are you-"

"I don't know." Dan cut her off before she could ask him if he was going out again, trying to play it cool. "Might do."

"Daaan!" Amber whined and scowled. "Yes or no?"

Dan sighed and rolled his eyes, not wanting to seem like her little puppy, jumping when she called. "Not tonight, Amber, no." He said quietly.

"Fine." Amber scowled and dropped his hand, "Can't say I expected anything more from mummy's boy." She snarled, stalking out the classroom.

Dan sighed and picked his pen up again, watching after her for a few seconds, before finishing writing down the notes from the board.

&&&

Gina closed her eyes as she lay in Jonathan's arms, listening to the soft music in the background, knowing they'd soon have to go back to 6th form.

"You ok?" Jonathan asked softly, his arms curling tighter around her.

Gina nodded slowly and lifted her head slightly. "…We'll have to set off soon." She said reluctantly. "Mr Okaro wants to see me about the tutoring they wanted me to do…" she sighed. "…I think I get my first student today."

Jonathan sighed and kissed her forehead. "As long as it's not that awful Amber girl." He chuckled, "She was in the common room before Chemistry trying to explain to Tony why he should take her out."

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" Gina frowned a little. "One of the lads from her year?"

Jonathan shrugged. "I don't think she got that far." He chuckled. "She only wants him for his money."

&&&

Charlie lay on her back with her head on Smithy's stomach as the boys discussed football, occasionally digging his side when he passed comments on the girls walking by.

Smithy smirked and wriggled his eyebrow, glancing down at where Zain was stripped to the waist and was attempting to top his tan up between lessons. "…You trying to blind us all or something?"

"Piss off, Smithy." Zain opened one eye, smirking at him. "I'm busy."

"So I can see." Smithy sniggered. "You any idea how much of a poof-"

"Play nicely, children." Charlie chuckled and moved so she was over Smithy, leaning down to kiss him.

Zain rolled his eyes and pulled a face, "I can see how hard it is for you to tan with Chaz blocking the-ow!" he smirked, rubbing his arm where Charlie had slapped him. He smirked and glanced to the side at where Will was kissing Emma, his hand dangerously close to sliding completely under her uniform skirt. He smirked and watched it for a few seconds, before laying back down, vaguely aware of the group of girls opposite who were all watching him and giggling amongst themselves.

&&&

Mickey sat quietly outside the hospital cubicle with his arms around himself, hugging himself tightly. He watched as the curtains opened and ignored the sympathetic smile from the nurse. "..Can I see her?" he asked quietly.

"You might want to give her a little ti-"

"Can I see her?" Mickey repeated a little firmer, glaring almost at the nurse.

She sighed and nodded, "Don't wear her out…" she told him softly, stepping back to let him pass.

Mickey sighed and headed closer, sighing as he looked over the woman in the bed. "…He's gone too far this time, mum…" he told her softly, kissing the least bruised part of her cheek.


End file.
